


A Life In a Day of Conner Wayne

by LebreTim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh; Bruce is Only Mentioned, Protective Bruce, Protective Conner, Proud Tim, TimKon Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim
Summary: Conner was having a good day until he found out his daughter has a boyfriend.For TimKon Week 2017 ~





	A Life In a Day of Conner Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's late.  
>  In my defense, I found out about TimKon Week at eleven p.m. so I could be sleeping but noooo, I decided to write something and okay, it's not even good but it's here.  
>  As always: English is not my first language but I tried and I hope you like it.

For Conner Wayne, the day had started in a pretty good way. 

He had woken up thirty minutes before the alarm clock could go off and had the privilege to watch his husband making cute faces while sleeping. Then he decided to wake Tim up by kissing his face which turned into an amazing make-out session later on the shower. 

Their time was kind of short so they didn’t get very far but Conner sure was looking forward to the end of the day when they would finally be all alone again. 

After that, they had a family breakfast where Ellen told them how she got the highest grade on Math of the entire school. Gosh, she was growing to be a know-it-all just like Tim and it made Conner feel so proud of their princess. 

There was no traffic which was really surprising and more or less welcomed because he had less time to spend with his daughter and got soon to his job so he would have to start working earlier. 

Working, as usual, was no fun but it was someone’s birthday – which he totally forgot, but at least he managed to get a slice of cake – and it made everything more bearable. 

He finally finished his shift and went to pick Ellen up. He was parking the car when he noticed Tim was doing the same thing on the other side of the street and realized it wasn’t his day to pick up their daughter. He shrugged it off knowing his husband would probably tease him later saying that age was catching up to him. 

For Conner Wayne, the day had started in a pretty good way. 

And he thought it would remain like that until he looked through the window and saw his precious daughter holding hands with a guy. 

Within a second he was out the car and furiously making his way to the entrance. How dare this boy hold his daughter’s hand without officially asking her fathers’ permission first? He needed to be put back in his place before it got too far. 

Having a serious mission to accomplish he didn’t notice when someone quickly came in his direction but in the next second they were both rolling on the grass and only came to a stop behind some bushes. 

“What are you doing?” Conner hissed. 

“What are you doing?” Tim replied in his Red Robin tone. 

“I’m going to give this boy a piece of my mind!” 

“Oh, my Gosh, Conner! They’re twelve and they’re holding hands. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“That brat can hold the hand of every girl in this city for all I care! Just not my daughter’s.” 

Having his point made he was about to get up when Tim pulled him down. 

“Oh, cmon! Look at him Tim, he’s evil.” 

“What?” He laughed. “He’s not, he’s actually cute.” His husband took a cell phone from his pocket – he had like, a thousand – and started to take pictures. “That’s my girl.” He whispered proudly. 

Conner could not believe his ears, eyes or that universe to be quite honest. When did his life become a nightmare? Oh yeah, right when that little brat was born. 

“Oh, crap,” Tim’s voice brought him back to reality. “She’s coming this way. Act normal.” 

How they could manage to look normal hiding behind bushes was beyond him but they were superheroes, they did the impossible every day. 

Needless to say that Ellen’s face was pretty skeptical when she towered above them with her arms crossed. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked. 

“Yes! We were just…” 

“Looking for…” Conner trailed off. 

“My ring!” 

“My watch!” 

They shared a quick look and Tim said: “We were just looking for my ring and his watch.” 

Ellen just nodded her head probably not believing a word. “Okay. Did you find it? Can we go home now?” 

“Of course!” Tim got up and started to guide her to his car. “How was your day, honey?” 

“Good,” She smiled. “School is not really challenging, but I like people here.” 

“I bet you do.” Conner whispered bitterly. 

“What did you say, dad?” 

“Nothing! Let’s get going.” Tim rushed her. 

Conner was feeling kind of dead inside. So this was it? He put a great effort to raise his daughter just so a guy could appear out of nowhere and hold her hand like that? Now he knew how Bruce felt when he found out Tim and he were dating. 

“Wait!” Ellen said once she saw her dad’s cars. “Why didn’t you come together? Are you fighting?” 

“No, honey. It was just a misunderstood. I’ll explain in the car.” Said Tim. 

But instead of following him Ellen glanced at Conner with a worried expression and it did the trick. His little girl still needed her daddy! She was not replacing him with that brat. Thank heaven! 

“It’s okay, princess.” He brushed her raven hair. “It’s just that your most attractive father-“ Tim scoffed. “Forgot it was not his day to pick you up,” He kissed her forehead. “You’ll have to make do with your other father for now.” 

She chuckled and gave him a quick hug before running to the other car. Tim rolled his eyes and just because he looked very hot when he did so Conner sent him an air kiss that his husband made sure to dodge. 

Well, seemed like he was getting none later. 

But on a second thought could Tim really resist his hotness? He doubted. 

He got into the car and started to drive slowly. His daughter had a boyfriend now. Okay, he could deal with it. She would probably want to talk about it once she was ready and Conner would be patient, understanding and his awesome-self like always. 

Just because Bruce didn’t even let him kiss Tim in front of him until after they were married for a year didn’t mean he would act the same… 

He gave a sinister smile and an evil laugh escaped his lips. If Tim thought he was exaggerating he had no idea what Bruce was capable of doing and if Conner called him to tell the news it certainly was with the best of intentions. 

That night he called Bruce, cuddled with his husband and went to sleep in peace knowing that The Batman himself would help him to look after his daughter. 

For Conner Wayne, the day had started in a pretty good way. 

It went a little messy at some point but by the end of it, he was with the two people he loved the most so it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to participate the whole week, but I'm glad I was able to write this. Peace!


End file.
